


I Choose You, Jude

by PoliceSheep



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoliceSheep/pseuds/PoliceSheep





	I Choose You, Jude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Logendarkbloom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Logendarkbloom).



_No. I can't do this. It's wrong._ I pulled my head away from Connor's and looked at him. He smiled, and his hazel eyes were so cute. He leaned toward me for another kiss and I pulled away.

"No Connor. I can't do this. You're not sure what you want. I can't do that. You're dating Daria. I'm not gonna be part of a cheating relationship. I'm sorry, but it's me or her. You can't have both." He looked so sad and confused. He looked so hurt. _Let me kiss it and make you feel better._ But of course I couldn't do that. It wasn't right.

"I'm sorry Jude. I didn't want to hurt Daria. But if you want, I'll text her right now. I'll break it off. We'll be done. I don't want Daria. I want _you._ " _Really? Over text? That seemed so cruel._

There was clicking on Connor's phone, and before it clicked in Jude's head what he was doing, it was too late. "I sent it. We're done." He leaned in and kissed me. I didn't fight back. That may have been rash, but it was done. He was mine.

We kissed for a long time. Soon we laid on the bed and he was on top of me. I'd never been so intimate with somebody. It was different. It was nice.

I heard Jesus's heavy steps coming up the stairs and I pulled away. Had he walked in the room, he would have seen us both sitting awkwardly on the bed failing at looking casual. But he didn't. He walked into the bathroom.

 _Oh thank god._ I wasn't ready to be out yet. Not while this was all so sudden. "Umm... Wanna play that game again?" I suggested, trying to ignore the awkward situation.

"Yeah, sure." He pulled out his tablet and we played together. We were so close, we were practically cuddling. Our feet were touching each other, and we played footsie under the blankets.

It was too much. Simultaneously we looked up from the game at each other, and we kissed each other again. Jesus walked into the room from the bathroom. Connor coughed and looked back to the game. I followed.

"Oh, you're still here," Jesus said to Connor. He left the room and scoffed.

"When did you say he was leaving again?" I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled.

 


End file.
